The general goal of our studies is to determine what constitutes adequate hemodialysis by the criteria of peripheral nerve function. We are trying to determine whether tests of peripheral nerve function are an early or late indication of inadequate hemodialysis, as compared to clinical nephrologic criteria or to biochemical criteria, or are unrelated to adequacy of hemodialysis.